


The things you said after you kissed me

by Mundy



Series: The things you said [1]
Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: The concept of a lonely intercom call. Midnight hours come to grow lonely when you are without company for too long. A call gone wrong, a kiss shaped out from instincts; Prince never should have called Dandy and he knows it.Based off a "The things you said" prompt found on tumblr. It will be a small series dedicated to Prandy.





	

The kiss had been so sudden. An abrupt collision which had overwhelmed the racer’s heart, its thumping movements close to an explosion as the alien hunter seemingly had come to have enough of his constant chatter; he had shut him up, though in a way Prince had not been able to foresee.

            Their noses were pressed against one another, soft frames in tingling pain, while the alien hunter’s hands remained around the back of Prince’s head like clamps. Eyes were shut, the racer’s own wide upon in shock over the impact. He had no idea what to do, what to say or whether he should say anything at all; what would Dandy do if he pushed him away (not that such a thought came to the alien’s mind; he didn’t want that, no, far from it)? He couldn’t imagine.

            Rather, he didn’t want to imagine.

            His eyelids flickered, an internal of wanting to close them and lean into the warmth he had been offered. As rough as his lips were there was a faint glimmer of sanctuary blossoming in the attention given; within the depth of his heart Prince yearned for there to be something, his mind therefore (clearly) making it up. A false sense of divinity came from Dandy and Prince had to fight himself to stay awake. He couldn’t lean in. He couldn’t allow himself to manipulate the man like this.

Hands remained hesitant as they slowly began to rise. His heart shook, much like a child’s. Scared and excited at once he felt his knees grow weak (please lean away Dandy, please, you know you don’t want to do this). Their long structure began to crumble and Prince longed to fall into the arms he had been offered, their contour like castle walls; their stone-cold surface turning to rock – they felt more of a prison than anything.

            He had to push him away. He had to.

Pale fingertips carefully brushed against the clothed surface of Dandy’s chest, his lips and being reserved as he shrunk in the man’s grasp. The immense dominance which shone from the alien hunter was enough to make anyone weak, though, to Prince it had a different effect. It caused his heart to swell, his eyes to water and chest to clutch. It made him feel – if anything – sick.

            (he’s doing this out of pity; do you think a man could love you?)

Men could not love, it was a given fact. Prince knew it all so well, how the tales of the womanizing alien hunter roamed through the dimensions around them. He, the charmer, and idol, who managed to make the women swoon like domino; one after one they seemed to fall, their knees as weak as his own. A factor one simply didn’t have the chance to escape when it came to Dandy. He was the beaming sun itself, though also a black hole; something dangerous and yet captivating. What Dandy did to him and his heart was something he couldn’t put his finger on, yet something he knew inside and out (attraction, the strong and undeniable kind). He drew Prince towards him, moon to earth, and the closer Prince found himself to Dandy the more scared he became – anger was a pitiful way of reacting, childish almost, and yet it was the closest description he had to the thunder he felt roaming in his body. What Dandy did to him and his heart was something he couldn’t put his finger on, yet something he knew inside and out (attraction, the strong and undeniable kind).

           This, however, simply felt wrong on all levels for he was no woman, nor was he someone in Dandy’s favor. The two were different and they were on opposites sides of the hierarchy known as nature. Day and night, Prince secluded in the dark hues succumbing him into the unknown. What blossomed within his chest was disgusting, the kiss much more so, for the horrid truth – was that Prince had dreamed about it, this. His late-night wonders had held so many vivid imaginations of the male’s lips. He had pictured their warmth and motion, all the way from the tip to the corner of Dandy’s mouth; they proved to be better, yet they also proved to be far more toxic than imagined.

           He couldn’t enjoy this – he simply couldn’t.

           Biologically, emotionally – it was all a mistake and aberration; the physical intimacy which took place was not natural, he knew that and yet he let it happen.

           All up until this point the racer had teased the older, whined and complained about the race they had engaged in. Brought back up old wounds he had told himself to leave alone, a series of events that were never supposed to unfold. It was wrong, all way too wrong, and had it not been for Dandy’s own stupidity they never would have gotten here. Blaming on someone else for the thundering feelings in his hear, just how childish had he grown after their first meeting? The way he stood there, lips to lips with the conquer of his heart, was pathetic and he knew that, too. How long was he going to keep up his boyish tantrum? Prince’s heart as a storm, a hurricane that only worsened with the warmth of Dandy.

           Their history, if it could even be called history, was a sore spot for Prince. Whenever he was brought back to the court he felt his insides whither, lungs and heart, the breezy summer inside him transformed and turned to fall; he didn’t recognize the person in his shoes, it wasn’t him. Bringing back up the idea of the man he had come to gain feelings for – it was a dagger to the chest, yet he hadn’t been able to control himself. He was hurt. He was sad and he had only wanted to see **that** Dandy again.

           His vicious words had implied that his own feelings had been hurt (without as much as having taken Dandy’s into consideration; selfishness brewed as swallowed the man), constantly brought up the idea that perhaps Dandy were more into men than what he gave off – he had bordered bullying, his words gradually having grown increasingly more bitter.

           All he wanted was a sign – and now… he wasn’t sure if he wanted one. His hopeless and fickle heart quivered at the sensation of Dandy’s lips, his trembling fingers stern as they cramped together into stone-like palms. Every passing second felt like hours, time near the brink of freezing. If he got stuck here in this moment he would never forgive himself, never get over the things he had done. No. The way Dandy’s lips smothered against his own was firm, determined – and far from loving (it almost hurt, more than anything; it felt forced). He couldn’t allow Dandy to make a fool out of himself like this; those lips were meant for someone far greater than Prince, someone – normal. The way Dandy’s lips smothered against his own was firm, determined – and far from loving (it almost hurt, more than anything; it felt forced).

            A push –

            Firm palms pressed against soft fabric, the younger’s face grimacing in utter disgust (a painted mask, forced expression perfectionated with utmost precision). The longer he managed to hold his wry expression, the faster he’d get rid of Dandy, at least that was what he hoped. Prince swallowed his butterflies as star shot eyes teared up, a wet veil of confusion spreading as he, once again, gave another push.

            “Get – off me, Dandy.”

            Azure blue linked with hazel hues, the other’s expression confused and wry as Prince’s remained similar. A hand slid off, the beating of his heart rising with the tension between the two. The pale, delicate frame of a hand remained on Dandy’s chest as a warning. He didn’t want Dandy close to him, not again, because if he threw himself at him once more – Prince wouldn’t be able to take it, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. Dandy’s embrace was salvation and the affection which had been showered upon him a secret staircase to heaven; his lips were God’s grace, Prince’s heart at mercy as it had come to crave more.

            Dandy leaned back, his hand rising, though his words were interrupted as Prince shoved him away. Creating distance was the safest right now, the gap between them growing as eyes remained locked.

            “Prince, I –”

            “—Don’t. Just – don’t, Dandy.”

            The alien’s speech remained cold, his lips stiff.

            “This – is wrong. What you are doing is wrong, and there’s – hah, not a single universe… where – something like this will ever be considered normal; what were you thinking?” he hissed, eyes like daggers as they pierced Dandy’s own, “—for you to throw yourself at another man like that, have you lost your mind? You are into women… aren’t you? Or – is that just a way to cover up for the fact that you –?”

            Prince’s words were met with silence, Dandy’s lips parted in shock. They seemed to have frozen alongside Prince’s own heart. Silence grew within the two of them, a raging castle walls separating the competitors from each other. The tension distanced them even further as Dandy’s feet backed up and away from the other, his eyes trembling with fear upon trying to remain calm. He had always been so damn proud, his confidence a thick armor which seemed unbreakable even now at the brink of demolishment.

            Fuck. He felt like an asshole.

            (Forgive me, Dandy…)

            A scoff was given, Prince’s tongue slipping past the moist bottom lip. He could still taste the other’s man’s breath, a distinctive fragrance of cheap alcohol; oh, how he teared up, for his dreams had held no taste unlike the bittersweet reality. To see the man of his dreams back away from him like a monster. He truly had messed this up, he had not only ruined his own world but he had torn down Dandy’s in addition – a double demolishment, a destroyer without measurement.

            “ –Pathetic,” Prince added with a short lived snort. “To think that you jump at everything that moves… I must say—I almost saw it coming, but, I did – unlike others – have other hopes for you, Space dandy. I actually didn’t think you were this disgusting.”

            (I am the disgusting one)

            Paralyzed in the worst setting, the two males remained silent. Not only had they just engaged in a heartbreaking scenario where souls and humanity was put to sleep, but they had also wound up hurting one another in the worst possible manner; each of them had come to deny their own feelings, Dandy choking on his own as much as Prince. The kiss, from Dandy, had been as sincere as the sky around them and the cycle of moon – though, Prince had now turned it into an abomination, a fault which needed to be ridden of. Dandy, too, felt like a complete fool for having tossed himself at Prince (it was just that he had seen something, or, he had hoped that it had been something). Perhaps he was the disgusting one – but, at least he had the guts to embrace it.

            A shot to the heart, an arrow to the knee. No one seemed capable of moving, Dandy more paralyzed than Prince as he had taken a blow to his heart and to his confidence as an individual; he had always been good at reading signals, hadn’t the constant bantering been a sign that maybe – maybe – Prince had held feelings for him in return? Had he been so blinded by attraction that he had let his own desires run wild in the forlorn heart he held captivated behind brittle ribs?

            Apparently.

            Apparently, he had messed up, so he laughed. He laughed and his face remained sad, the devastation his eyes clear as ice as they refused to look away from the ethereal galaxy he had allowed to absorb his being; “—Looks like you were wrong then!”

            Dandy’s eyes remained dry, the bitterness in his heart tearing apart the fibers of his being in the process of swallowing his own hurt. There was no way he’d ever let someone like Prince have the weakest part of him; for Dandy to admit that he was something else than what people excepted, what did Prince think of him? Prince had never held hopes for him to begin with, so why would he let him have the benefit of getting away with that?

            Prince, on the other hand, swallowed his own words.

            “Ya’ know me!” Dandy said, wry lips parting into a pained grin, “—I was always, always, the most disgusting pig in the universe!”

            “Dandy, I—”

            “No… ya’ said it yourself; ya’ had higher hopes for me, well… tough luck, you bastard; those hopes don’t belong here!”

            (Dandy, what are you—)

            He was done.

            Hands threw up, fingers spreading as Dandy kept backing away. This, their meeting, had been a mistake. He had known it from the second he had seen the intercom. Prince requesting a meetup? That could only lead to trouble and Dandy had proved himself to be right. Disaster after disaster, he never should have answered his request at midnight; he made the poorest decisions late at night when he was at his loneliest.

            How stupid of him to expect some sort of mutual feelings from the racer. They had only ever crossed paths as hotheaded rivals, men fighting for their separate pride and honor, not once had they settled on the ground as mutual beings. The idea and concept of some sort of loving relation was too farfetched, even for a man like Dandy and the wrecking realization was a crushing weight on his shoulders. Knees turned weak and bravery crumbled to dust in the presence of the alien. He felt like a moron, an idiot at display for the world to laugh at; he truly had come to live to the image of a bonehead now, Prince proving it once and for all that he was exactly what people painted him to be (a nasty pervert, a pig and a waste of space).

            All he could do was to walk away from the ‘what if’ he had held close to his chest ever since their race. There was nothing left for Dandy to see – only a bitter truth and nothing else.

            “—It would have – been nice if you… had told me before, though…” he whispered, lips locked in a pained grin, “…that way I wouldn’t have ruined your day, or – life.”

            The words from the alien hunter hurt like daggers, their tone devastated as vocals trembled. Prince regretted, of course. His stomach rebelled, waves of guilt causing severe nausea to blossom. He tried to step closer, only for the alien hunter to back away further. A shake of his head was the last sign Prince received from Dandy, his hands dismissive as they flopped back down with a dive; “—I’m done, Prince.”

            _I’m done_.

            Metal clacked against the ground, the sound of scurrying feet causing more tears to brew around celestial irises; he longed to reach out, longed to call his name. His back turned to meet with his sight, the outline of a worn-out star on Dandy’s back shooting away; falling and vanishing like the racer’s dreams. A fallen star had set itself on fire in order to fulfil the wish of someone he, thought, he had known – had Dandy’s kiss been sincere from the second he initiated it?

            Why had he – come in the first place? It was late and –

            (I told him I was lonely)

Realization struck as Prince’s mind put together two and two, misunderstandings pushed aside as the fading back before him grew more and more distant.  Pearls of transparent liquid caressed his cheeks, feet numb from anger and frustration which built up inside him; what an idiot he had been!

            Lips parted once again as a helpless attempt of taking back his deed rose quickly. A hand reached out as fingers spread, a desperate solution that he begged to work – yet, nothing happened. His vocals dried up and fingers remained half clenched, curled and cold from having pushed away the warmest, and closest happening, he had felt to salvation. The delicate seconds he had spent on the man’s lips had been the first time in a long while he had finally felt at home, and now there was no one there to catch his tears.

The kiss of the man he had longed and wished for turned out to be yet another vivid nightmare, its ending caused by no one else than Prince himself (if he only hadn’t turned down the kiss, if he only had allowed himself to be sincere).

            _Please…Dandy – come back_ , he thought to himself, _don’t leave me_

All thoughts, yet no sounds came from the racer (he had always been a quiet crier).

Prince fell silent, his throat suffocated from the shame his poisonous anxiety poured onto him. Tears kept on streaming, his hand falling back down upon retreating to his mouth. That horrible, nasty thing had only caused problems from day one – darn his vicious tongue for it had only spread fire in a forest, destroying the home he had longed to be accepted in. The man in the moon, the alien hunter whose tales turned out to be true; if he only had kissed him back and stayed quiet.

His lips curled back up into a stiff, stern line.

( _I am so sorry Dandy, so… so… so sorry_ )

Defense mechanisms turned on, his back straightening as he let the scolding from Dandy tumble over him, every word taken with a restrained expression; he had let him bite back, he had let him have his moment of pride. Dandy deserved it. Dandy deserved something – after having his own confession stepped on. He had presented his heart in the way only he could do and Prince had shoved a knife right through it, cut it open and left it to be bleed. All because he had been a coward.

For someone as bright as himself, he sure was a pit of despair; he had not deserved to be kissed by a man (legend) as good as Dandy, he had never, ever deserved it.

            Nor would he ever again.


End file.
